hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarea James
|image = Image:Reawiki.png |imagewidth = 200px |caption = 'PB is Shay Williamson' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Sarea James aka Rea |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 22 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Lycanthrope / Lycan |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Original |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 3122 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 0 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = wolvesxeyes |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Cass}} Information World Background Sarea’s world is, again, very much like our own world. Except, of course, for the fact that various non-human creatures exist. Lycans have been around for as long as anyone can remember, though it isn’t quite clear when or how the species came into being. There is a legend passed around Lycan communities that they were originally created to take part in a magical war, though who it was being fought by or if it actually happened is unknown. It would certainly explain their resistance to spells, though not their weakness to silver. Suffice to say, Lycan’s have been around for a very, very long time, and they have always lived alongside humans. Because they are born as Lycans, and have control over their abilities from a very young age, pretending to be human proved a simple feat. After all, for the most part, Lycans very much appear to be human. They act, look, and seem human, asides from the few physical differences and their shifting abilities. In fact, because they cannot stay shifted for long periods of time without suffering various consequences, many in the modern world barely shift at all. In Sarea’s world, there is no such thing as a ‘werewolf’; Lycanthropy as a disease or similar does not exist. Lycans are born Lycans, simple as that. The myth of werewolves exists, of course, as it would be strange if it didn’t. It can only be assumed that, sometime in the distant past, a human accidentally saw a Lycan shifting to his lupine form, and began to spread the story. Perhaps it was on the night of the full moon, which would have lead to the rumoured connection. Perhaps, even, Lycans themselves spread the story of the full moon forcing the change, which would leave them in the clear when that night came and they did not change. How they became aware of their ‘allergy’ to silver is also unclear; perhaps a Lycan was shot with a silver bullet and his comrades discovered the cause. Or maybe a Lycan was working with silver long ago and found himself poisoned; no one quite knows the truth. For hundreds of years, Lycans lived amongst humans in secret, with only the occasional incident or sighting recorded. They lived with humans, made friends with them, worked with them, on occasion married and had human children with them. (No records of halfbreeds have ever been found, and to this day children produced by a Lycan and a human have shown no signs of possessing the ability to shift). It was only in the early seventies that people began to notice, mainly because the Lycans had slackened on their security. They’d grown comfortable in the fact that people believed them to be only myth, and more and more were sighted. Still, nothing significant happened, until a rich man somehow managed to acquire a Lycan as a pet. Of course, if one wealthy man had a Lycan as a pet, and could prove her shifting abilities, then other wealthy people would want them as exotic pets, too. At first, though, there was no way of gaining control of, or even locating, these amazing creatures, asides from the very first. But of course, if there is something that someone wants, there will people who strive to make that want available, for a pretty penny. At first, the people who would become known as Were-Breeders were simply crooks and thieves out to make money. They were those who took pleasure in knowing their livelihood relied on the suffering of others, those who were practiced criminals. They would look for people who were somewhat different from others, searching for the characteristics described by the original owner of his pet. Often, they would end up capturing normal people, only sometimes lucking out and getting real Lycans. In the beginning, though, the Lycans were more than prepared to deal with the humans who sought to capture them, and many a greedy breeder met his end by a Lycans claws. By the time Sarea was born, however, they were much more developed and underhanded. They had invented certain machines to help them not only capture Lycans, but to also keep them captive and submissive. Special scents and foods were developed that could force a Lycan to shift, things that would have no effect on humans but an immediate one on Lycans. They figured out how to track, and pinpoint, their wolf-like prey, and became a major danger to the Lycans. At Sarea’s tenth year, more than half of the world’s population of Lycans would be in captivity, and at least half of that would have been born in captivity. Though there are still Lycans living amongst humans in cities and towns, many had already gone into seclusion, living in the background so as not to be captured. Many that still lived in cities had befriended loyal humans who would help them stay hidden from the Were-Breeders, though it was a rare occurrence. Most, such as Sarea and her brothers, lived somewhere just on the outside of civilisation, close enough to be able to easily get supplies, but far enough that they were fairly safe. At the current point in Sarea’s canon, there are only three ‘wild clans’ left in Canada that she is aware of; her own, The James Clan of Black Wolves, the Timber wolf Clan in central Canada, and the White Wolf Clan up in the Northwest Territories, whose Alpha Male has been missing for some time. Any other ‘wild’ Lycans are scattered and clan-less, hiding amongst humans and other creatures. Pre-Game History Sarea is the second youngest and only girl of the seven children of the James Clan of Alberta, the most prominent Black Wolf Lycan’s still existing in Canada. She was born and raised in Southern Alberta, in the family manor that stands miles back in the woods behind the long-abandoned town of Nordegg. Her mother died giving birth to her younger brother, and her father disappeared a year afterwards. However, because she was raised by her five older brothers, Sarea doesn’t much care that she doesn’t remember her parents. Though Lycan’s were common (hidden, but common), her elder brothers took care to make sure she was never outside alone. The reason? Were-breeders. Upon the discovery of the Lycan’s and their ability to shift to wolves and ‘werewolves’ at will, they became the highly sought-after pets of the rich and famous. Of course, the rich and famous couldn’t catch these valuable creatures themselves; Lycan’s are good at hiding, and certainly wouldn’t just allow themselves to be captured. As the demand for these pets increased, Were-Breeders came into being. At first, they were simply individuals who knew how to track and catch Lycan’s; humans who had perfected their skills enough to be able to take on the stronger beings. By the time of Sarea’s birth, however, they had evolved into a much more sinister group. Were-Breeders make their money by selling Lycan’s as pets; the more exotic, strong, and beautiful the Lycan, the higher the price would be. They began to force-breed Lycan’s, using potent herbal concoctions to mess with their senses and trick them into mating, producing offspring that would only ever be seen as pets. However, the Lycan born in captivity and sold as pets were much more docile and submissive then their wild counterparts, and so it continued to be necessary to capture wild Lycan’s and to sell them as pets as well. Were-Breeding was also considered an ‘illegal’ act, although no one would ever say anything about it and more than one government official kept a Lycan as a pet. The ‘illegal’ status merely kept them from being a ‘professional’ business; Were-Breeders travel in caravans and groups. They set up gigantic camps on the edges of cities and towns and roam them looking for Lycan’s and buyers alike. It would happen that the onetime Taylor brought Sarea into town to shop, there would be a Were-Breeder camp setting up on the edge of town that day. Sarea was ten and hadn’t been into town in ages, so when she saw the crowds milling towards the giant tent in the distance, the little girl couldn’t resist following. Because she was so young and hadn’t had much training in shifting yet, the Breeders didn’t notice her wandering among the humans, to interested in lining their pockets. Confused and startled by all of the Lycan’s in cages, Sarea managed to stumble upon another section of the tent. This one was off-limits to all but the richest shoppers, and had only one cage in the centre. A female Lycan sat in the cage, all but naked and chained to keep her from shifting, beautiful but hopeless. When she noticed the little girl she quickly warned her away, desperately telling her to run and not look back. Hearing footsteps Sarea obeyed, only catching a glimpse of the sandy-haired man that entered the room as she left. Taylor caught her outside the camp and quickly whisked her away, though only Sarea noticed that the sandy haired man had followed them out and watched them leave, smirking in a way that made her skin crawl. Skip ahead a few years; by the time Sarea had hit 17, she had realised a few things. First, that her brothers were overprotective, but for a very good reason. No one was allowed to go to town alone. The Were-Breeders had increased their numbers, and one especially despicable one named Logan had been mentioned far too often for their liking. Second, that ‘dog’ comments from her brothers only made her laugh, and that she liked the gag-collar Taylor had bought her for her birthday. And third, that she really, really didn’t like flirty male Lycan’s who couldn’t understand the word ‘no’. It was the summer she turned 21 that things took a sudden twist. On a trip into town with her younger brother Chris, Sarea spotted the sandy-haired man from years before mulling about. Not wanting to get into any sort of trouble, she steered Chris away and kept an eye out for the man, disturbed when she noticed he seemed to be popping up everywhere they went. Paranoid, she hurried Chris out of the store and back into the streets, waiting until she was certain they had lost the man before heading back into the woods. Arriving home, she immediately told her other brothers about the man, noticing almost too late the scent that had been trailing them. The man was Lucas, the notorious Were-Breeder they had heard about, and he and his men had tracked them back to their house with the intent to take them all. Sarea and her brothers fought viciously, determined to protect each other and their home. Logan seemed most interested in Sarea, almost managing to wear her down before Taylor intervened. Despite the number of men Logan had brought with him, the James siblings managed to fight them off and took out a few of their members, leaving the rest to hobble-away. While Sarea managed to escape with only a few cuts and bruises and a scar over her left eye, Taylor was killed by Logan, a silver-dagger embedded in his heart. Heart-broken and furious, Sarea spent the next three weeks in her wolf form, avoiding her brothers and mourning in the forest. When she finally came back and shifted to human again, the consequences of her long-shift left her with her wolf’s tail, no matter what form she took. Determined to take revenge for Taylor’s death, Sarea pleaded with Jake to tell her the location of her father’s old allies, powerful people who could possibly help take down the breeders. Reluctantly, Jake told her where to find them, and she set off for Ontario as soon as she was ready, determined to finish things once and for all. Game History Sarea was involved in the mystery/horror game called The Elegante. She, like every other passenger, was subject to the whims of the insane captain and his crew mates, as well as their enemies. The game ended with the passengers left on what was meant to be a Utopian island, The Golden Shore, a now destroyed version of paradise. Near the end of the game, Sarea learned that all of her brothers were dead. She didn’t have much time to deal with this development, however, as she was forced to fight for her life along with every other passenger as they headed for the Golden Shore. On the ship she had very few people whom she could call friends, but those few were especially close to her. The first was Mikaela, whom remembered her from her first time on the boat; she was Sarea’s best friend and first ‘pack mate’ on board, the person whom knew basically all her secrets and had seen her at her worst. The second was Kevas, who became like a brother to the wolf and helped her through some of her toughest moments. There was no one she especially hated (except for Redd), and she made it to the Golden Shore in one piece. Personality Sarea will forever and always put her family above all else. Her brothers are, quite literally, all she has. Due to the threat of Were-Breeders, Sarea was rarely allowed to go into town, and never alone; she has never had any friends outside of her brothers. Because of this, she can seem rather standoff-ish to people she’s just met, whereas with her brothers she’s completely open. Once you’ve proven you’re not going to backstab she and her family, Sarea is the most loyal friend you’ll ever have. She’s not afraid to cuss someone out for pissing her off, and she’ll defend her friends for as long as she can fight. To the people she’s close to; Sarea is witty, loyal, and happy. To those she doesn’t trust, or doesn’t like, she is bitter, biting, and a downright bitch. Sarea has a very sarcastic sense of humour, and is actually pretty smart once you get past her barriers. She is also one of the very few Lycan’s who doesn’t mind being called a werewolf, as long as it’s not used in a degrading sense. Her worst habit is having a tendency to hide away whenever she’s feeling down, as she did when Taylor died. She hates being seen in any sort of ‘weakened’ state and tries to show a brave face to everyone around her. When she can’t hide, she will instead cuss out the source of her problems until she runs out of breath. She’s a fan of Tequila and can hold her liquor pretty well, but she’s not as big a party animal as people would think. She likes to dance, sure, but again, she never really had friends, so there wasn’t anyone to party with. Sarea doesn’t give a crap about religion and would rather spend time with her family then go to some dumb old church. Appearance Sarea is roughly 5’9 and tanned from constant sun-exposure. She has long black hair with bangs that somewhat cover her left eye, which has a long scar running vertical across it; her eyes are silver-blue. She’s curvier then average and tends to wear black clothes. Sarea constantly wears a thick black collar with a metal tag hanging from it. Her canines and nails are sharper then a humans, and her ears have a slight point to them. When in wolf mode, she is identical to a normal black wolf, only a bit bigger. When in Lycan mode, she looks like a typical ‘werewolf’ and stands at 7 feet. Abilities, Skills and Talents Sarea is a Lycan, or what many people would refer to as a ‘werewolf’. This means she can shift into a black wolf, and a lupine form. She can normally shift 6 times within 24 hours, but, on top of the recovery time, will only be able to do so 3 times while here, and it will cause extreme fatigue. She is stronger than a human, and fairly agile; she is also fairly resistant to spells. Also, since acquiring Fran's bow during the Halloween event, Sarea has been practicing with said weapon. She's gotten a decent amount of practice and is now fairly deadly with the weapon. Limitations and Weaknesses Silver is her main weakness, to varying degrees. Simply touching it briefly will burn her; longer contact will poison her. Being shot or stabbed with anything made of silver will kill her. Relationships Other Characters Kevas: A troll and one of her very best friends. Sarea met him on board the Elegante and he's been like an older brother to the wolf ever since. He's probably the first person she'll go to with any and every problem she encounters. Megamind: Her favorite person to bother ever. He's also genuinely pretty fun to hang out with and Sarea MAY be developing a bit of a crush on him. Not that she's likely to admit to it anytime soon. Lily: Sweet kid. Needs to play in the snow with her someday. Zeke: Pretty cool dude, an awesome cook. Jacob: Seems interesting. She finds it kind of funny that he hasn't equated she and her wolf form yet, but plans to tell him. Eventually. Aht: Not much of an opinion yet, seems like a nice kid. Rapunzel: Sweet girl, a little naive. Very well meaning, though. IF I'M MISSING YOU YELL AT ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Active